pkq_woodland_dwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Conifer Ruins
< Conifer Ruins’ main page Overview Conifer Ruins is a multi-species clan that believes in Aequilmorta and the Afterlife. The clan lives in the ruins of an ancient human civilization beside the seashore. Unlike the other groups, Conifer Ruins has a writing system and therefore a written language only they understand. To elaborate on the species allowed, Conifer Ruins allows all living canids, felids, hyaenids, hybrids (of the previously mentioned, species not included are not allowed as hybrids between prey or non-canids/felids/hyaenids), and original species (within reason, ask Council). Ideal Characteristics Mentally: • Views living by regulations as an essential part for order. Law and order directs the actions of the clanmembers. • Clanmembers should be respectful to everyone, including their peers and Sovereign. • Words and promises should be upheld unless it is against the law. • Clanmembers are truthful, reliable, orderly, and loyal. • In the face of danger clanmembers should remain calm and try to resolve it diplomatically before resorting to violence. Physically: • Due to living beside the sea, it is ideal for clanmembers to have webbed toes or aquatic mutations such as gills, fins, or fish tails. • Silky fur caused by the consumption of fish. • All clanmembers are capable of self-defense and sport a fit physique, regardless of their rank. Ceremonies & Traditions Family & Kin: Family and kin is very important to the members of the clan. Youth: Youth are also very important to the clan. Youth, the future of the clan, must be protected at all cost, even if the Youth is not clan by blood. Adopting Youth(s) that are not clan by blood, or are, is considered an honorable deed and is encouraged. Terminology & Expressions • Powers are called pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, or agrokinesis, respectively, instead of fire manipulation, water manipulation, or plant manipulation in day-to-day conversations. • ”To-be rank” refers to the Novice’s rank they are training to be (ie. Herbalist, Defender, Provider, or Guardian). • Spoiled food/prey is typically called “rancid meat” or referred to like “that prey has gone rancid.” • “Inferno will await you when your life has passed” — an expression meaning “you're going to hell” • “You will surely be rewarded with Paradise for your good deed” — an expression praising the recipient for an honorable or selfless act. • Morning munch — a term for breakfast • “Did he/she find a maggot in his/her morning munch?” — an expression meaning “who pissed in his/her cheerios?” • “Maggots!” — used to express frustration, annoyance, surprise, or disappointment — alternatively “oh maggots!” • Rogues, harmful Outsiders, exiles/traitors, or immoral people are called “maggot-bloods.” The Bonding Hour: The Bonding Hour is similar to sharing tongues in Warriors. Clanmates should devote some of their day for socializing with each other. This socializing typically looks like one clanmate sitting and the other lying down as they groom each other to ensure they are both presentable and clean. During this they will converse and possibly make a new friend. Celebration & Entertainment: For special events certain members of the clan, known as Performers, will paint themselves and each other entirely black then paint white skeleton-like markings. After that, the Performers will paint a feather a vibrant color and wear it. They will apply the same color above their eyes. Performers must have manipulative powers of some sort. During the event Performers will dance along to the beat, coconut drumming, and manipulate plants, fire, and water to the beat as well. Pyrokinetics can light a stick of wood aflame at the tip and toss it into the air and spin it. Hydrokinetics can manipulate water as a mass to dance or turn into water droplet bubbles. Agrokinetics can manipulate flowers into bobbing to and fro and open and close their blooms. This is event is tiring for the Performers and Novices should ensure they have enough food and water. Honor & Reward System Saving a Clanmate • The Sovereign will give an honorable mention and praise. • For Novices this could mean graduating early, depending on how far along their training is. • Get to wear a special necklace for a week. Winning a Border Skirmish • The Sovereign will give an honorable mention and praise. • For Novices this could mean graduating, depending on how far along their training is. Taking in an Orphaned Youth: • The Sovereign will give an honorable mention and praise. Taking a Perilous Risk for the Benefit of the Entire Clan (Examples of this risk include spying and dangerous missions) • The Sovereign will give an honorable mention and praise. • For Novices this could mean graduating early, depending on how far along their training is. • Awarded a title • Get to wear a headdress for a week Laws 1. Sovereign’s Word: The Sovereign’s words must not be questioned or back-talked as her words are law. 2. Do no Harm: Harming a clanmate, or even an Outsider, without good reason is unrighteous and punishable. Solid proof that a clanmate could be hazardous should be presented to the Sovereign without delay. 3. Youth Conceived with a Maggot-Blood: Almost all* Youths born that have a Conifer Ruins parent belong to the clan. The other parent will be encouraged to join the clan or be forbidden from ever seeing their mate/offspring again. If the clanmember betrays Conifer Ruins and leaves to become an Outsider, Conifer Ruins will take their offspring if there is a Guardian able to care for it. *There are some exceptions depending if the clanmate had no choice in having offspring or not. 4. Trespassers: All trespassers should be confronted and questioned on sight then escorted to the border. So be it if force is needed to get trespassers off of the territory. Killing an Outsider should only be used as the last resort. If an Outsider requests seeing Lilith, they should wait outside of the border for the Defender to fetch Lilith. Lilith will not take kindly to Outsiders who step onto Conifer Ruins’ territory. 5. Border: Conifer Ruins’ border must be patrolled and marked daily. 6. Sparring: When sparring, maiming a clanmate is forbidden. Drawing blood is permitted, but nothing should seriously injure the clanmates. 7. Newcomer Initiation: Outsiders that wish to join the clan are heavily questioned to ensure they would make for useful and trustful members. Before they even enter the trial period, their belief in Aequilmorta and the Afterlife must be proven true with the Steam of Divinity and help from the Oracle. After they must show their capabilities to the clan from hunting, guarding, helping raise the Youth, or helping heal injured/sick clanmates during a trial of 3 moons. If deemed untrustworthy, they will be chased from the territory. If seemed worthy, they will be welcomed with an announcement and celebration. After the celebration, they will press their paw in paint and stamp it onto the interior wall of camp called the Hall of Paws. 8. Having an Outsider Mate is Forbidden: The act of choosing an Outsider as a mate instead of a clanmate is disloyal. Outsiders should never get close to any member of Conifer Ruins nor give them any information about the clan. If it is found a clanmember is mates with an Outsider, they both will be punished. If it is found that they have tried to have offspring, the punishment for them both will be more severe. 9. Loyalty: Loyalty is very important to Conifer Ruins. Failure to prove one’s loyalty may prompt a punishment or barring. Disloyalty includes infighting, lying about something that should not be lied about, harming or intending to murder clanmate, neglecting duties, and chickening out when things get tough or difficult. 10. Respect: Respecting one’s peers is also very important to the clan. It is encouraged that all members of the clan take part in The Bonding Hour to get to know each other better. Punishments Minor Scolding: • Scoldings from Lilith are not pleasant. • It is best not to have more scoldings than just one. Novice Duties: • Treated as an incompetent Novice. • Unable to leave camp without permission from Lilith. • Help Novices with their duties. • Replaces everyone’s bedding with fresh moss everyday. • Could last a week or moons Major Shocked by Electric Eel/Catfish • Recipient is placed in the water and two other members ensure they remain in the water and nearby to the electric eel/catfish. • The amount of shocks they receive depends on what crime they perpetrated. Banned From Territory Temporarily • Treated like Outsider if punished individual tries to reenter the territory. • Forced to face Outsiders without any protection or help from the clan. • Forced to hunt by one’s lonesome (even if Herbalist, Defender, or Guardian) • Will only be allowed back after the time of the punishment duration is over (usually a week). Exiled: • Considered a ”Maggot-Blood”. • Clanmembers are discouraged from talking to the Maggot-Blood. • Not allowed to enter camp or the territory for any reason. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Simplified Groups